


Unsaid

by stydylan



Category: Stydia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydylan/pseuds/stydylan
Summary: "Do you regret it?"- "Do you?"





	

To Stiles, Lydia was like coming up for fresh air. It was like he was drowning, and she saved him. Ever since he caught sight of her in the third grade, his feelings for the strawberry blonde beauty had only grown as the moments between them became more frequent. He was used to the fact that he would never have her like he wanted. He was used to her claiming him as her best friend, and that only. Stiles was okay with his situation because as long as Lydia was in his life he was content.

To Lydia, Stiles was merely her best friend. The guy she could talk to about anything. She always counted on him to be there. Always by her side. Always there to listen. Of course she always had the feeling that Stiles wanted more, because girls always know, but since he never pushed it she never asked. Lydia would do practically anything for that boy. Allison, Lydia's newest friend, always wondered why Lydia didn't like Stiles the way he liked her. She always said that she loved him as a brother; however, she never spoke a word about how a knot formed in her stomach every time she saw his smile or heard his melodic laugh.

At the end of sophomore year, something changed between the pair. In the midst of Lydia's usual end of the year party, one drunken mistake led to another and the next thing they knew the sun was shining brightly through her bedroom window and they were both intertwined, completely clothed and somewhat innocent, underneath her white duvet. The next day at school a video of the two in a hardcore makeout session was passed around, sparking their memories. Cliche to say, but by the end of that summer they were an official item. 

Stiles was on top of the world, and Lydia finally came face to face with her feelings. They were each other's firsts. They fell in love. It was your typical high school romance with a bow on top. 

However, things took a turn for the worse. 

 

________________________

 

"Stiles?" Lydia called softly. She listened as her voice bounced off the walls, waiting quietly for a reply. However, the reply never came. The spot where Stiles was when she fell asleep was empty, and she was left cold and confused. 

Her feet padded softly against the carpet as she crept out of her room and down the hall, not expecting to see anyone other than Stiles since her mother wasn't to be home until the weekend. 

After searching the entire house, and seeing that his jeep wasn't parked in the driveway, she jogged back to her room and delicately picked up her phone. 

"Hey, this is Stiles and you missed me!" His voicemail was so loud in her hear that she jumped; wincing as her phone landing on the ground. With a sigh she picked up the device and sat on the edge of her bed. 

"Babe? Where are you?" 

Her hands are shakey as she typed; a nervous, dreadful feeling making a knot form in her stomach. Stiles never leaves like this. Usually he stays all night, his arms wrapped securely around her waist, with his nose nuzzled into her neck. They would wake up together just in time to shower, together of course, and grab a bite before school. It was routine. Familiar. 

When her phone buzzed in her lap she snapped her void gaze away from the wall and down to the screen of her cell. A short message was displayed. One composed of two words that made tears well in her eyes and a feeling of both confusion and anger filled her.

"Fuck you."

No hesitation filled her as she tied that laces of her tennis shoes; something she only wore in an emergency. Her eyes were glossy as she ran to her car; out of breath and knuckles white as she turned street after street until the Stilinski household came into view.

Using the key Stiles had made for her, she quickly unlocked the door and ran up the stairs. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she rapped her knuckles against his bedroom door. A dry lump formed in her throat as the sound of sniffles carried through. 

"Go away dad." Stiles demanded. His voice was strained and emotionless. Again, she knocked, then stepped away after hearing a deep sigh and heavy footsteps. 

She almost gasped when she saw him. A large gash was imbedded into the skin of his cheek. Contusions lined his jaw, and cuts exposed his knuckles. 

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, fear lacing every word. He only stared at her. His breathing was steady, but his eyes only held anger. 

Stiles was filled with so much anger. So much agony and heartbreak. He couldn't bear the sight of her. His phone, which lay slightly cracked on his desk, displayed a photo of Lydia lip-locking the captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson Whittemore. Without a word he tossed the phone at her feet and sat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands and his back to her. 

His entire body ached. After receiving the photo at four in the morning from an annonymous number he left immediately in a rage to find Jackson. Since he left her house he hadn't said a word. His actions spoke for him. He felt power in connecting his fist with Jackson's jaw. His rage took over as he knocked him to the ground and fought against Mr. Whittemore as he was dragged from the house and thrown on the front porch with blood dripping from his knuckles. 

"Stiles. He took me off guard! I pushed away! Baby, i swear! I love you!" Lydia cried out from the doorway. Stiles' head snapped up, a look of anguish and despair taking over his features. 

"No!" He roared. "You don't get to fucking say that! You don't deserve to call me baby! You don't fucking deserve to tell me you love me! Get out!" Stiles was completely blinded by his anger. All of these words were spilling out of him like rushing water. Everything was broken; the damage done. A pit formed in his stomach as he watched her cry. He didn't believe her. He couldn't. He forced himself not to.

And so, to his demands, she left. She was giving him the space she knew he needed. Her heart was bleeding as she stumbled out to her car, finally breaking down in the driver's seat as she yelled and screamed and hit the steering wheel so hard she's surprised she didn't break her hand. 

Stiles was in a frenzy. His room was torn apart as he threw books and picture frames. Broken glass and shards of paper littered the floor, heaving sobs leaving his body as he lay in pain on his mattress. 

 

_______________________

 

The experience changed them both. Junior year, Lydia focused on her work. She was the smartest, but also the most evil girl in the entire school. In a fitted rage she got with Jackson Whittemore. Every time she was with him she thought of Stiles. She wanted him more than anything, and the fact that she couldn't have him took a toll on her mind. She still loved him, no matter what she claimed. 

Stiles met a girl. She was new to the town; named Malia. No matter what he claims, he got with her to get over Lydia. Scott knew this was all wrong, but every time he tried to say something about it Stiles would become so enraged that Scott was scared for both their safeties. 

Every moment they saw each other it was filled with the most conniving, envious, gazes. Behind it all, was heartbreak. They both loved each other so much, but still always turned to smile at the person latched to their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed! follow my twitter @cumdob


End file.
